


burn brighter

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, They're so in love it's honestly disgusting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “Love you,” he says, and smiles, laughing when Jon turns bright red. “I do!”“I know you do,” Jon says, grinning like a fool. ”I know you do.”





	burn brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_not_a_crack_pot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/gifts).



> Mel had a bad day so I wrote this to try and cheer her up!

Jon is beautiful, Damian thinks idly as his friend laughs beside him, head thrown back and eyes closed with glee. He reaches out and tangles their fingers together, smiling when Jon squeezes back without looking. The sun is shining above them, warm and soft, and Damian is sprawled out on his stomach in his yard, his boyfriend beside him and food scattered around them. Titus is barking playfully at Goliath and Alfred is curled up in a tree.

His eyes start to drift shut as he rests his head against Jon’s thigh. Today is so peaceful, so relaxing, and Jon threads his fingers with his hair, gently scratching. Damian hums under his breath, content.

“You know,” Jon starts, and he sounds so happy, too, “I don’t think anyone would expect to see you like this.”

“Only you get to see me like this,” Damian returns, and it’s barely a murmur. “I trust you, Beloved. I know you’ll protect me.”

Jon laughs, low and warm, and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Darn right I will,” he says, his eyes so full of love that Damian can’t help but pick himself up a little with his elbow and brush his lips against Jon’s.

“Love you,” he says, and smiles, laughing when Jon turns bright red. “I do!”

“I know you do,” Jon says, grinning like a fool. ”I know you do.” He settles down on his stomach beside Damian, crossing his arms and sets his his chin on his wrists. “I love you too, okay? Nothing will change that.”

Damian lets his head fall until it’s on Jon’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he says, quiet and chock full of emotion. His past is just - so bloody, so full of death. Jon still doesn’t know the full extent of it, not yet. Damian is afraid to say it, afraid to tell him that he killed when he was three, that his childhood was hell on Earth. And Jon knows this. He knows that there are some things he doesn’t know, and he accepts it. He told Damian, when he was sixteen and Damian nineteen, that he would wait a thousand years to hear it from him. He wants him to be comfortable in telling it, and would wait their entire lives. If Damian wasn’t comfortable ever saying it, that would be okay, too.

Damian presses a kiss to Jon’s neck, smiling when his boyfriend erupts into giggles, and closes his eyes. It’s safe, here, and he’s surrounded by love.

He sleeps, with his pets around him and Jon holding his hand, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
